Taiki and Ami's Day Off
by toader95
Summary: Taiki and Ami spend the day together. Studying :D   Not a good summary, but the story should hopefully be better


**Just for fun :)  
>Summary: While both having a day off, Taiki asks Ami to study with him. ( Before they find out they are each Sailor Senshi ^^ )<strong>

Ami walked home on her usual route as she did everyday from school. This time of the afternoon was always quiet; she enjoyed this time. She read her book as she walked along the sidewalk, her school case to one side and a guardrail on the other.

"Miss Mizuno?" A boy a few inches taller than herself had walked up beside her.

"Taiki! You don't usually come this way." Ami stated.

"No, I don't. You are correct. I did today though." He replied.

"For what reason, may I ask?" She closed her book and smiled at him.

"We both have a day off tomorrow from what I have understood."

Ami nodded. "We do. I plan to spend my reading or studying for the upcoming tests."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I planned to do the same thing." He smiled at her. "How about we study together? I know we both like to have our space, but maybe by studying with someone who compares academically I can learn her secrets."

She laughed a bit. "I have no secrets. Just studying. And where would you like to study at, Taiki?"

"I was hoping you had a suggestion."

"You can come over to my house and study. It's spacious and quiet." She suggested. He nodded. "Great, come over anytime. I'll be expecting you. Top floor." She smiled at him before crossing the street to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"Yaten! Give me it now!" An annoyed Seiya screamed at the shorter boy standing beside him.<p>

"No! You and your Odango! Is that all you think about Seiya? She's just some girl! Stop talking about her!"

Seiya clenched his fist. "I was writing! Now give me it! Don't talk about Odango that way!"

Taiki quietly came in the front door only to hear screaming coming from the living room of the apartment. He sat his books down on the table by the door and went to the cause of the commotion. "Can you two cut it out? All you have done since we've arrived is fight."

Seiya snatched the paper from Yaten and shoved it in his pocket before sitting down. "Sure thing, Taiki. Ahhh, day off tomorrow. Gonna spend some time with Odango." He smiled.

"Who would've guessed Seiya. Taiki, I suppose we will stay here then." Yaten said. Taiki shook his head. "Why not?"

"I have a study session with Miss Ami Mizuno." He calmly stated. "Would you two like some tea?" They both shook their heads. "Well I do." He disappeared into the kitchen.

Seiya smirked. "Yo, Yaten, I'm not the only interested in an Earth girl."

* * *

><p>"The top floor, Sir." The man at the desk said.<br>"But what is the room number?" Taiki questioned.  
>"The top floor!" He yelled.<p>

Taiki shrugged and entered the elevator. He hit the button and was now on the top floor. The elevator door opened to reveal a small square room and a single door with the name "Mizuno" written on it. He knocked a couple times; a few moments later a smiling blue haired girl opened.

"Hello, Taiki. Come in please." She moved aside for him to pass. They made their way to the living room. "Would you like anything to drink?" He nodded. Ami disappeared and Taiki sat down by the table.

He looked at all the books she had sitting out. "She was already studying." He smiled to himself. Ami sat down a cup of tea on the table and sat across from him. "Thank you." He said.

"I was already studying some. I wasnt sure what time you would arrive, so I went ahead and started."

"Let's get started then." He smiled as they both picked up a book.

* * *

><p>Taiki finished his stack of books and one more on the table. He went to pick it up, but Ami grabbed it. "Im sorry, but you cannot read this. Im not even sure how it got with these books." She sat it in her lap and sighed. "It's my journal. It's not meant for others."<p>

"I understand, I have one also. I wouldnt want others reading it."

"Taiki, what is it like being a star? You know, everybody knowing your name, your face and music?" She asked changing the subject.

"Actually, it's exciting to know so many people see who I am. It means my message is getting out there to the world. As long as that happens, I like it. But I do enjoy my quiet time."

"Isn't part of being a celebrity learning to deal with the noise?" She asked again.

"Of course, but it doesn't mean I enjoy it. Do you enjoy your friends, like Miss Tsukino and Miss Aino, always asking you to share your knowledge." He questioned back.  
>Sne nodded and smiled widely. "I enjoy when they ask. I love being able to help them. They are my best friends and afterall, isnt that what friends are for?"<p>

Taiki nodded. "You are too smart for your friends. How on Earth did you all become so close anyway?"

"I met Usagi when I first transfered here. She was so kind to me. It turned out we both shared a common interest and have been friends since then. The others came along not to much later. We all have a common interest that we share and thats what keeps us so close."

Taiki listened to every word she said. It was similar to him, Seiya, and Yaten. They all shared a interest which kept them together. " I think I understand." As the day went on, they both talked about any subject; friends, school, music; anything that interested them.

"May I ask you one more question?" Taiki asked tilting his head. Ami nodded. "Who is Sailor Moon?"

Ami was taken back by this question, but quickly recovered. "Protector of Love and Justice."

"She is popular then?"

"Of course. Her and the Senshi are very popular. Protecting Earth with everything they have." She explained, unsure why he would be asking her this.

"Who are the other Senshi?" He asked again.

"Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter. All of them fight together to keep ordinary citizens , such as you and me, safe. I am thankful for them." Taiki stared at her. "What are you looking at?" She asked confused.

He shook his head and kept his thought to himself. "Nothing, Miss Mizuno. I mus be going," he stood up as did Ami. " Thank you for this nice day."

"No, thank you, I enjoyed this talk. Every bit of it." With that, Taiki left Ami alone in the top floor apartment.

* * *

><p>"This is the second day off you've spent with your Odango! It's enough Seiya!" yaten was screaming at Yaten as Taiki entered the room. He just walked by them and into his room. Neither Yaten nor Seiya noticed a thing.<p>

Taiki sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. "Common interests. We all have common interests with the people in our lives." He laid down and stared at the ceiling. "My my, Miss Ami Mizuno. If I didnt know better, I say you were Sailor Mercury, you look just like her."

**So its not the best. But I tried..maybe someone will like it :)**


End file.
